


'Inconcinnus Initiis'; or 'Respirare'

by OrangeStreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeStreak/pseuds/OrangeStreak
Summary: During a trip to the playground Bucky has an awkward encounter with a blond hunk. Very awkward! He just needs to breathe!





	'Inconcinnus Initiis'; or 'Respirare'

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates as 'Awkward Beginnings'; or 'Breathe'.
> 
> Ten points if you can tell me what I based the playground scene on.

Bucky whacked the snooze button. Why did he need to set an alarm for Saturday mornings! Oh yes, the twins. Being a teacher, you would think he could sleep in during the weekends and summer vacations, but he was also a parent, so no, he couldn’t sleep in. Wanda and Pietro were good kids. They were well behaved, ate their vegetables and did what was asked, most of the time. Bucky counted those as wins, so waking up early wasn’t _that_ bad, really.

 

As Bucky stares at the ceiling, his mind wanders back to when his children were born. Their mother, Alisa, was a friend. A friend, in which, a one-time thing happened. The two developed a friendship when Bucky moved to Russia in his late teens. They never dated, just toed the line, little touches here and there, with added winks and sideways smirks. During the five years Bucky lived there, they were close friends. Alisa visited Bucky when he came back to the States. One drunken night of reminiscing turned into a night of, dare he say it, _passionate_ sex, then turned into a morning of hungover regrets. They talked it through and decided it was best if the events of that night were a once off.  As it turns out, one time is all it takes. Аlisa was pregnant! And not just pregnant with one baby, no, pregnant with two babies! The duration of Аlisa’s visit was originally two months. They decided she would stay in the States until the babies were born then she would go back to Russia. Extending her Visa required a lot of paperwork. It helped that Bucky was an American citizen. Once the children were born Alisa wanted to return home to focus on her career. She never was the maternal type.

 

Bucky thought he wasn’t ready to have a baby, scratch that, two babies, but when they were born, it just so happens he was a natural! It took some practise but it turns out having younger siblings was good preparation. Alisa stayed in contact now and again, but never visited, Bucky knew she distanced herself from her problems, which was fine and dandy because Bucky was doing quite a good job by himself, well, he thought so.

 

The house was quiet, a little _too_ quiet. Usually the rumpuses escapades of Saturday morning cartoons permeated throughout the house.

Bucky checked Wanda’s bedroom. Empty. He checked Pietro’s bedroom. Empty. He checked the bathroom. Empty. He checked the living room. Empty. He checked the kitchen. A-ha!  Wanda and Pietro sat contently under the table, sharing a big bowl of cereal.

 

“Hey guys,” Bucky lowered himself to the floor. “What’s happening here?” He eyed the bowl dubiously.

“We’re having breakfast,” Wanda answered, stuffing an overflowing spoonful into her small mouth.

“On the floor,” Pietro added, imitating Wanda’s actions.

“I see that. Why are you eating breakfast on the floor?” The children shrugged. “Is that my answer?” The children nodded. “Okay then,” Bucky leaned on the table, pulling himself off the floor. “I’m making eggs and pancakes because that’s my favourite. Is that anyone else’s favourite?” The children whispered – conferring - as Bucky gathered the necessary ingredients. When he finished making breakfast, he turned to find the children sitting at the table. Pietro already poured the orange juice. That was his job. Wanda’s job was getting the breakfast cereal, but that was already done. Breakfast flew by as it was always did. Wanda and Pietro loaded the plates and glasses carefully into the dishwasher. They played in the living room, allowing Bucky space to finish cleaning the kitchen.

Saturday afternoons were playground time. Bucky sent the children upstairs to get dressed while he prepared a picnic. When the children were sunblock-ed up (summer was finally here) and ready to go, Bucky shooed them out the door. He spotted the moving van in the next door neighbour’s driveway.

“Papa, someone is moving in!” Wanda jumped down the porch steps, getting a closer look.

“Do you think they have children?” Pietro yanked at his father’s pants. There were very few children that lived in their cul-de-sac. Mr. Petersens’ grandchildren visited him sometimes, the other ‘children’ that lived nearby were almost teenagers. Wanda and Pietro mostly had each other for company, and their papa, of course.

“I don’t know,” said Bucky, locking the door. “Maybe later we can bake or cook something to bring over?” He suggested.

“Can I make a welcome card?” Wanda ran back up the steps. She tugged at her father’s other pants leg.

“Sure,” Bucky laughed, looking down at his children’s bright smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

The playground the Barnes went to was small. It was never too busy, which was why Bucky liked it. He could always see where the children were. There were low walls surrounding the playground and a heavy gate that squeaked, he would notice if one of the children made a quick escape or if someone tried to grab them. Bucky sometimes went through slightly anxious and paranoid phases. He discovered, through conversations with other parents, this was a normal feeling. Whenever Bucky felt anxious or even angry, he reminded himself to **breathe**.

Bucky sat on a bench next to three mothers, Jessie, Rene and Monica. They weren’t friends per se, rather friendly acquaintances. They were the ‘regulars’ at the playground. The women gave Bucky obvious advice; he thinks, they think, he knows nothing because he is a single father. He accepted the advice with a nod and a smile. Bucky watches the children, occasionally involved in the other parent’s conversation. The squeaky gate opens. The parents look at the new arrival. There are gasps of ‘oh my’ and ‘he’s back’. Bucky looked at the man in question, he had never seen him or his children at the playground before. The man was tall, blond and built. Bucky would have _definitely_ remembered him.

“Who is he?” Bucky questioned, keeping a close eye on Wanda and Pietro.

“We don’t know his name,” Monica bit her lip, watching the new arrival crouch down, talking to his children.

“We call him the ‘Prom King’,” Rene breathes, glancing at her friends. They nod in unison. Bucky could understand why.

“Have you ever spoken to him?” Bucky asked.

“No,” they said, in unison, in a daze.

“Really? A group of parents can’t speak to another parent? What about me? I’m not handsome enough?” Bucky’s a little offended, he thinks he’s handsome enough to warrant a bit of attention.

“When you first started coming here we did, it’s the hair. Long hair on men sometimes doesn’t suit. You have a nice face, so it’s not all bad,” Jessie answered.

“Thanks, good thing I’m thick skinned,” Bucky grumped, lying. He wouldn’t want them anyway.

“You go talk to him?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow in response. “Guy talk, you know you want another man to talk to,” he rolled his eyes at Rene.

“Five bucks. Go on,” Monica pleaded.

“Fine,” Bucky stood, figuring out the best approach tactic. This should be fun. Be confident!

“Papa!” Pietro dashed towards Bucky. “Can you push me on the swings, please?” His gaze travelled to the swings. The ‘Prom King’ stood at the swings pushing one of his children.

“Let’s go,” Bucky checked on Wanda. She was spinning under a tree alone, despite two other children sitting nearby. From time to time he wondered if his children found it difficult making friends.

Bucky assisted Pietro onto the swing. He saw the women staring intently in their direction. The ‘Prom King’ smiled at Bucky and Pietro.

Bucky gave a weak smile in return. Up close the blond was _very_ handsome. A beard covered half of his face but it looked good. **Breathe**.

Both fathers stood, pushing their child. It wasn’t long until the children initiated conversation.

“What’s your name?” the other boy asked. His hair was blond, just like his father.

“Pietro. My sister Wanda is over there,” Pietro pointed at his sister, now sitting under the tree. “We’re twins. What’s your name?”

“Clint. I have a twin too, Natasha, but we call her Nat and sometimes Tasha,” Clint beamed at Pietro. He pointed to Natasha, running up the steps adjoining the slide.

“You’re not twins, but you have the same birthday,” the ‘Prom King’ leaned down to inform Clint. The boy huffed at that remark. Bucky noticed the hunky ‘King’ filled out his t-shirt quite nicely, quite nicely indeed!

“What age are you?” Pietro asked, smiling at Clint.

“Six. What age are you?”

“I’m six too,” Pietro beamed. “We can be friends! Our sisters can be friends too!”

“Yeah!” Shouted Clint, fist pumping the air.

Time to bite the bullet.

“To be a child again, life would be so much easier,” Bucky said, glancing at the ‘Prom King’.

“Yeah, no worries or cares,” the other man said. “I’m Steve, by the way,” Steve put out his hand.

Bucky shook it. “James, but call me Bucky. It’s my middle name before you ask,” Steve nodded, smiling broadly, his eyes lingering on Bucky’s face. Bucky suddenly felt increasingly nervous. He focused on pushing the swing. The extra push earned a giggle from Pietro.

“Thanks for talking to me. The others,” Steve nodded towards the women, who were now leaning forward, watching with interest, “They just stare at me. Don’t even talk to me,” Steve rubbed his neck self-consciously. He was nervous too, this made Bucky feel slightly more at ease.

“You intimidate them,” Bucky admitted, his confidence growing. Steve looked, something almost like, offended, maybe? Bucky couldn’t place the expression. “They all have the hots for you,” Steve’s face seemed to soften at that. Bucky leaned in closer, sharing a secret. He watched the women as he spoke. They leaned forward so much they were practically falling off the bench. “Wanna know what they call you?”

“What?” Steve furrowed his brow.

“The Prom King,” Bucky raised his eyebrows in a ‘what do you think about that’ gesture.

“Woah,” breathes Steve. Bucky felt his breath on his face. He glances over Steve’s shoulder. They were still being watched. Bucky bit his bottom lip, he looked at Steve’s face. His eyes were fixed on Bucky’s lips. **Breathe**.

“They’re…..observing us…..I have an idea. Hug me,” Bucky said, in a rush. He had no idea what was he doing. What was this new-found confidence turning him into!  

Steve nodded. “Okay,” he wrapped both arms around Bucky’s lean, yet, muscular body. Steve was a tad taller than Bucky. He let his hand gently stroke Steve’s back - just for a second. It had been so long since another adult touched Bucky affectionately. He nuzzled his nose into Steve shoulder, he got a scent of vanilla and a familiar cologne. Bucky heard surprised noises coming from the women. He smiled smugly into the fabric of Steve t-shirt. The embrace broke too swiftly for Bucky’s liking.  

Bucky watched Steve’s face as they pulled apart, his eyes were on Bucky’s lips again “Wanna really freak them out?” Steve hummed in agreement, he leaned in. Bucky closed his eyes, their lips met. Steve’s were soft, despite the beard scratching Bucky’s face. It began gentle but rapidly progressed! Bucky opened his mouth, allowing the probing tongue entrance.  Steve tasted like coffee and mint, _delicious_. Bucky felt a moan rising from his throat. They were in their own little bubble. A chorus of shouts, ‘Papa’s’ and ‘Daddy’s’ burst that bubble. Bucky and Steve turned to Pietro and Clint staring back at them. **Breathe**.

“Why were you kissing?” Pietro asked, looking from one man to the other.  

“We have to go,” Bucky scooped up his son. “Wanda, we going,” he called. Bucky went to the bench, retrieving his bag. He ignored the women glaring at him.

“Could you not control yourself? You only met him five minutes ago. Making out like teenagers!” Bucky’s blood boiled. He grabbed his bag and took Wanda’s hand.

“Setting a bad example for your children.” That was it! **BREATHE!**

“I can control myself,” Bucky began to walk away but he turned to say “By the way, his name is Steve, he is a very nice man! His children’s names are Clint and Natasha,” with that, he stormed off. He ignored Steve’s shouts calling him back. Once he rounded the corner he put Pietro down.

“What happened?” Wanda asked, frowning. “I was talking to the old tree!”

“Papa kissed Clint’s daddy. Clint’s going to be our new brother,” Pietro nodded, knowingly. His sister hummed, contemplating this new information.

“Why do you think that?” Bucky asked, kneeling.

“People kiss on the lips when they’re in love. You and Clint’s daddy kissed on the lips so you’re in love and you’re going to get married to him, and Clint and Natasha will be our brother and sister,” Pietro grinned, proud of himself for piecing it all together.

“Em, okay,” Bucky ran his hands through his hair, how could he explain this. “I can see why you think that but that was just a kiss between friends. Okay?” Wanda and Pietro nodded, accepting the explanation. That was easy.

“Are we going to see them again, because we’re friends?” Asked Pietro.

“I don’t know,” that was the truth. Chances were they might see each other at the playground again. Bucky didn’t know if he was bothered pretending to like those women any longer. “Let’s go home and have some lunch,” Pietro and Wanda took their Papa hands and walked home.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know what came over me! He was so handsome and those women just irk me sometimes! I kissed a stranger in front of his children and mine. What’s wrong with me!” Bucky complained, using his shoulder to prop the phone to his ear.

“Nothing, I’d kiss a handsome stranger too.”

“Yeah Darcy, except you’re young and carefree. I’m not and Steve could be married for all I know!” Bucky took his frustrations out on the potatoes. Bucky used to be a confident flirty young thing, but as he became a parent and glided closer to thirty, that piece of himself slipped away.

“You said he kissed you back, right?”

“Yeah….I think so……it happened kinda fast,” Bucky stopped mashing, thinking. Oh yeah, he felt tongue action and the taste, how could he forget! He blushed at the memory. “He was trying to sneak in a bit of tongue, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t have a wife or husband at home and then the kids tell them daddy kissed a man at the playground,” Bucky groaned, he continued mashing the potatoes.

“What are you doing? It’s very noisy.”

“I’m making potato salad. We’re bringing stuff to the new neighbours.”

“I saw the moving van this morning, _early_ this morning.”

 “The only reason you’re up _early_ is if you’re coming back from a night of partying,” said Bucky, teasing.

“I don’t deny that Buckeroo. I need to get more sleep. Can I still visit for lunch tomorrow?”

“You live across the street. I wouldn’t call it ‘visiting’ and it’s,” Bucky checked his watch, “4.30 in the afternoon, your sleep pattern is gonna get messed up.”

“I’m too tired and hungover to deal with this. Next time you’re going to the playground I wanna come with. I need to see Prom King Steve for myself.” Bucky sighed.

“Darcy, I don’t know if there will be a next time,”

“Get over yourself! The twins love that playground. And besides everyone has awkward moments. Head up and move on,” Darcy, straight to the point and always the voice of reason.

“You’re right,” Bucky exhaled. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“I intend to. Bye!”

“Bye,” Darcy was right. He’d have to grow up. If he saw Steve again, he was apologising.

 

* * *

 

 

“Papa, stop!” Wanda squirmed. Bucky tucked an auburn curl behind her ear.

“This is the first time we’re meeting our new neighbours. Let’s make a good impression,” Bucky knew all about bad first impressions.Some people had perceptions of single fathers and Bucky certainly wasn’t one of them. He shouldn’t care what other people thought, but he did. He was trying to change that, but these things take time. One step at a time.  He gave Pietro the once over. Pleased, he rang the neighbours doorbell.

Bucky waited, adjusting the bowl of potato salad in his hands. Wanda held her welcome card and a rolled-up poster. Pietro carried the homemade muffins. Muffled yelps of children came from inside the house.

The door swung open.

 “Bucky?”

“Clint’s daddy!!”

“Pietro!”

“Clint!”

“Oh….hello,” Bucky was overwhelmed by everyone talking at once, also, the fact _Steve_ stood in front of them.

“How did you find out where I live?” Steve asked, suspicion written all over his face.

“Eh….we’re…. neighbours,” Bucky indicated to the house next door. He felt his cheeks warming. **Breathe**.

“Can Pietro and Wanda come in and play, please, please?” Clint tugged at his father’s leg. “Nat is pretending to sleep,” he turned, informing the twins.

“Is that okay?” Steve asked Bucky.

“Em,” Bucky looked down at his children’s pleading faces. He would have to put his awkwardness aside. “Sure,” with that, Clint ran down the hallway waving for the Barnes children to follow. The children quickly scampered after the boy.

“Come in,” Steve stepped aside, allowing Bucky space to enter. His palms were sweaty. He gripped the bowl tighter, hoping he didn’t drop it.

“This is going to be awkward,” Bucky swallowed, hoping to break the tension somewhat.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Steve whispered, leaning in as Bucky entered the house. He smelt so good. **Breathe**.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Nat is not existent. I may make this a series, or I might add a chapter? We will see.
> 
> The playground scene was inspired by 'Little Children'. It's a great movie starring Kate Winslet and Patrick Wilson.
> 
> Kudos and comments are my food and water!


End file.
